I found the one
by dogsrock101
Summary: well this is my very first story...and well its a SainXtactician love story


"Oh thy Rebecca, you are oh so beautiful," Sain said. Rebecca sighed and walked away. I looked over at Sain, who was now flirting with another woman. I chuckled quietly to myself. We've joined Lord Hector and Eliwood's journey just a few days ago. The women weren't very comfortable with Sain. I was rather used to it. "There you are my precious butterfly!" I turned to see Sain walking towards me. He sat down next to me.

"Hey Sain," I replied. My heart raced as I stared into his melting chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh beautiful maiden, we are off on another journey together!"

"Yes, my dear knight, we are. It's a good thing too…I was just about to journey off on my own."

Sain raised his eyebrows. "What did you beautiful lips just tell me?"

"I'm a tactician Sain. I like adventures. A person like me can't stay in a kingdom for too long."

"Well I guess it's kind of a good thing we're off on another journey. There are also a lot of girls," he said mischievously.

I laughed. "Poor girls, they're not used to this at all."

He raised an eyebrow. "What poor girls? Those beautiful ladies are lucky that I am here!"

I snorted. "Of course," I said and laughed.

Sain ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh, why must you be oh so beautiful? Your smile makes my heart soar!" I walked over to the railing and looked at the blue sea. Sain followed. "What is on thy beautiful maiden's mind?"

"Nothing, I just think that the sea is pretty, that's all."

He chuckled. "It's not as beautiful as you, fair maiden."

I turned to look at him. "Sain, why do you flirt with every girl you see?"

He burst out laughing. "Because, my precious Hannah, I am attracted to each of you. I can not help myself! But now," he said suddenly serious, "I believe that I am falling for someone."

I raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Good luck with that, my friend," and I walked away.

I lied down on the top floor of the ship. I looked up at the beautiful stars above. Everyone else was below, sleeping. I sighed. I can't believe that I am falling in love with a man that hits on every pretty girl he sees. I heard footsteps and I turned around to see who it was. It was a red headed boy with his matching red armor.

I sat up and waved to him. "Hey Kent," I said and patted the space next to me.

He sat down next to me. "What are you doing up here, Lady Hannah?"

"I was just thinking…what about you?"

"I wanted to think as well."

I smirked. It was rather obvious that Kent was crushing on Lyn. "Is it…about a girl?"

Kent's face flushed a red. "W-what?"

I laughed. "I'm pretty sure that you like Lyn."

He turned even redder. "H-how d-do you know?"

I shrugged. "I just kind of thought so. You kind of act like it."

He looked at me. "What should I do? You're a good friend that I can talk to…without getting something foolish said back."

"I think you should tell her. You'll never get anywhere if you don't."

He seemed to think about it and he nodded. "Thank you. I will, sometime soon."

"No problem buddy," I said and got up and went back down stairs. Everyone was sleeping on their hammocks. There was Sain, his eyes closed. He's so cute! I quietly walked over to my own hammock and stared at him until I fell asleep.

Whew. That foggy place was a tough place. We recruited Fiora, Florina's older sister. We continue on with our journey and we get deeper into the island. We set up camp that night. We simply put up our tents but didn't make a fire. That would give our position away. I got out of my tent and walked over by the river.

Oh Sain. He tries to charm every lady he sees. The first time I saw him, I just rather ignored him because of his flirtatious ways. Spending about a year with him sure changed my ways at looking at him. He was a fun and outgoing person. He was attractive, and he made my heart race. The thing is that he flirts with everyone. So how am I supposed to know who he likes? He was saying that he was falling for someone. Who is that? It's impossible to tell.

I thought back to what I had told Kent just last night. I have to tell Sain how I feel, or I will never know. As I looked down at the river, I thought of my brother. My lip quivered and tears formed in my eyes. I heard footsteps and I quickly turned around to see Sain walking towards me.

"There you are beauteous flower. Why is your beautiful face shedding tears?"

I quickly wiped my tears away. "I'm not."

He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and pressed my head against his chest. He wasn't wearing any armor so it didn't hurt. "What is it, my love?"

"I-I was thinking about my brother."

"What happened?" he asked as he rubbed my shoulder.

"He was killed by a lady named Limstella…she…works for Lord…Nergal."

"Oh honey I'm so sorry." I realized how close I was to him. I could feel him breathing, and I could smell the sweet honey smell of him. I closed my eyes and soon drifted to sleep in his arms.

There she was. Her long black hair went down to her waist. Her amber eyes sparked and she smiled devilishly. Limstella. My hands curled into fists.

"YOU!" I yelled and ran towards her, ignoring all the yelling my comrades were saying. I got my knife out from my pocket and I was just a few feet away from her. I raised my hand, aiming for her heart. She chuckled as she grabbed my arm.

"It's so nice to see you again Hannah, it's been so long. I don't think your brother would like to see you like this." That did it. I punched her stomach suddenly, and she stepped a few steps back. I tried to kill her with my knife again. This time she grabbed the knife out from my hand. I tripped her and she fell, but not before scratching my arm. Blood dripped down. "Don't worry Hannah, you'll be with your brother soon," she said and grinned. She raised her arm, ready to kill me…

There was a scream. I opened my eyes to see Limstella, her body on the ground, unmoving. Her eyes were stone dead. There, stood Sain, next to the body. There was blood on his lance.

"Didn't I always tell you that I will protect you?" Sain asked me as he wrapped a bandage around my wrist.

I smiled. "Yes you did. I guess you telling me the truth…thank you Sain."

He grinned. "No problem, precious," he said and finished bandaging. "There."  
"Aren't you hurt?" I asked and took his arm, examining it.

He chuckled. "No, of course not. I killed her in one strike."

I raised my eyebrows. "Wow, that's something."

"Well I had to. She was about to kill you."

"I bet you would've done that for any other girl…"

He looked a little offended. "Yeah I guess…but you're not any other girl, Hannah. You're more beautiful than any other girl. Your laugh and smiles make me happy. You make my heart race fast, my love."

I turned a deep scarlet. "What?"

He chuckled. "I have been flirting with many women. Now I have found the right one. I'm sure she feels the same way," he grinned.

"I love you Sain."

"I love you too, dear Hannah," and he took out his hand. I smiled and took it.


End file.
